A Legacy of Their Own
by Trulie Hope
Summary: Under a corupt tule, a group of very different people are pulled together; Sakura, a homless since childhood, Eriold, future Triumbrit, and Syaoran, wealthy council nominee. How can three very different people save their world for abuse by the powerful b


__

Well, this is something I wrote and was going to use for a class assignment, but it turned into a little fic instead. It's been sitting on my computer for a while now and I thought I'd throw it out there to see if there was any interest. If I find enough people are interested, I'll continue, and if not, I might anyway. Not really sure at this point.

It is an AU fic, be warned, and since this is the prologue it may seem a little confusing.

**********************************************************************************

The year was 2090 AD and they were trapped, a group of children, within a society that wanted nothing more than wealth and power, wanted nothing more then to see the poor, destitute youth of their nation exploited in the name of science. Children, naturally, were always the first to see abuse; in order to survive they were forced to band together.

Sakura wasn't happy with her actions. She'd like to claim that she was a model citizen with a clear record, but the sad truth was that during her ten years as an orphan she had committed more offense than most normal people did in their lifetime. Most of the few things she owned had been obtained in some illegal manner. The shabby blanket she wrapped herself in now, for example, was rescued from the back shelf of a second hand shop.

Around her the wind blew harshly, filling the air with grains of sand. They all but blocked the city lights, just feet away, from view and drowned the rumbling of the ocean waves to mere murmurs. Tonight would be cold, she thought, and hard for the younger ones. Green eyes drifted towards a shabbily erected tent, hid from view by a divot in the hill-side. Hopefully they'd be warm enough.

A slight touch brought her from her reserve and the teen glanced at her companion. Gentle eyes assailed her, colored midnight blue, as Hisakawa Hideyuki stood before her. His face was rough from years of hard living, poorly shaven and scarred by calls that were too close. He looked more than double his eighteen years, crudely cut hair that was a dull shade of blue breezing around his haggard face. Still, he was one of the most important people in her life, one of the only ones she trusted completely. Sakura rewarded his presence with a gentle smile. 

"He's here," Hideyuki announced smiling back. "And it's past time for you to come inside. The sand will cut your pretty face to shreds if you decided to stay out much longer."

She was used to receiving such comments from him and shook her head. "Yes, yes, Hideyuki-kun," came her tolerant reply. Giving a slight bow, the younger followed the boy through the sand storm and into a second tent.

Their guest was waiting for them inside. She knew little about the man except for the fact that he was extremely young, probably in his early twenties. He didn't reveal his appearance to the pair and instead kept himself wrapped in a long cloak that made a permanent shadow over his face. This was an agent of the rebellion, known to them only as Shiro.

"Good evening, Shiro-san," Sakura said, bowing to the man before kneeling on the mat set out for her. The howling wind couldn't reach inside the tent, nor could the sharp grains of sand, making inside much more hospitable than out. 

His voice smiled as he bowed slightly in return. "Sakura-san, a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine."

Greetings exchanged, Hideyuki sat beside her and looked politely towards their guest. "You've come to tell us more of the rebellion?" he questioned.

"Indeed," the other replied with a nod. "Our causes are similar, both of our people are struggling against the oppression of the rich. I know you've both lost friends to technicians, wouldn't any cost be worth the assurance that no one would be misused again?"

A wistful smile wound over Sakura's face. 

"I agree, but there's only children here," replied Hideyuki. "What would the rebellion do with children, Shiro-san? They're too young fight, they'd just hinder your efforts."

"No, not all of them. There's the two of you and Tomokazu-kun is old enough, isn't he? And there's that other boy, Kazou."

He shook his head. "Shiro-san, you wouldn't want Kazuo even if he were interested. He's a treacherous snake, always coming and going.

"And what would happen to Aya-kun and Kikuko-kun if we all went away?" Sakura wondered. "Eight and three, not nearly old enough to fend for themselves," a sigh left her lips. "I'd be more than willing to fight, but I'm not willing to leave them alone. And Tomokazu-kun wouldn't leave his sister, not for the world."

"A valid point. I realize your concerns, but it is important that…"

A ghastly cry cut through the wind, making the young woman stand rigid. It came again, closer, and a small figure burst through the tent flaps. Little Kikuko was distressed, her eyes red from crying and crystalline drops streaming down her round face. The three-year-old didn't notice the two males as she ran for Sakura, throwing her chubby arms around the other's slim figure. Her curly head of black hair was all that could be seen as the child cried desperately into her chest. 

"Kiku, why tears?" Sakura wondered in a soothing tone, gathering the toddler into her arms and rocking her gently back and forth. "Did you see something that upset you?"

Even at her a young age, Kikuko's psychic talent was incredible. Many of her sightings came true and her powers would only grow as she got older. Unfortunately, she saw the good with the bad and particularly distressing visions led to small break-downs like these. 

The child nodded and gave a giant sniffle, wiping her noise against the tattered edge of her nightgown. Sakura noticed that Shiro was watching them, not with polite embarrassment but with genuine interest. She had to admit that were she in his position she'd be interested in the psychic child. What else could benefit his organization more than knowing the future. But she wouldn't let her be used that way and clutched the small form tighter to her chest.

"Sakura-chan are you hurt? Did anything happen to you?" Kiku demanded, gray eyes teary.

"No Kiku, I'm fine."

She sniffed again, relaxing her hold slightly and settling into Sakura's lap. "Something horrible happened to someone," she commented sadly. "I thought it was you, I was sure it was you even thought I couldn't see your face. Don't get hurt, Sakura-chan! You can't leave me alone!"

"I won't leave, don't worry," her tone was still soothing and she pushed a dirty curl from the child's face. "I'm right here and I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about Ki…ku…"

Dark. Hurry back. Late. Found Present. Birthday.

Sakura blinked, trying to clear her head of the scattered thoughts that cluttered it suddenly.

Footsteps. Pause. Listen. Boots! Technician.

She frowned, panic growing deep within her chest. The voice sounded so much like…

Run. Fast. Escape. No time. Right behind me. Help. Can't escape. Please help.

Bolting to her feet, she dislodged the child in her lap without a second thought. Her green eyes were burning as she looked around the room frantically. Hideyuki saw her panic and rose slowly, "Sakura…"

"It's Aya, she went out, I think, and now… she's being chased by technicians!"

His expression narrowed to a somber one and he gave Shiro a cut nod. "We'll have to continue this some other time, Shiro-san."

Sakura was already running from the tent, tearing across the sand beach with all the strength she could muster. Reaching the little tent shelter by the rock, she flung the flap open and peered deserpartly inside. There were only two figures asleep inside, Kazuo and Tomokazu. The pile of blankets designated as the girl's were vacant.

"Oh god, Aya…"

Hideyuki was a few feet behind her, demanding she stop and wait but Sakura didn't have the time. She had strange second sense about her charges, she could always find them when they were in danger. Aya was few blocks away, she could "feel" her near the market section.

The wind whipping around her, the slender teen took off into the night. She sprinted with all her strength, running in sand was not easy but fear was her fuel. The girl's desperate plead still rang through her head, driving her on. Soon her feet were pounding on pavement and the frightened cries were no longer only in her head. 

Around a corner she spotted her charge. Aya was a pretty child, eight years old with flowing golden hair and a form made slim by malnutrition. Her blonde head stood out clearly admits the technicians dressed in many shade of black and gray. She seemed to be surrounded by shadows.

They'd corned her. The poor girl could only run for so long and now they had her back against a glass window. At least five men surrounded her, far too many to fight off. Her only option was a diversion. They wouldn't all leave to follow her, but reducing their numbers might give her young friend a chance.

"Aya!" Sakura made her cry shrill, hoping to catch their attention and convince them she was a witless girl. It seemed to work; the men turned and, with smirks at Sakura's pretty face, took off running after what they were sure would be an easy catch.

The teen bolted. Not so fast that she'd lose them immediately but with enough speed to keep a safe distance between herself and those that followed her. Stun guns worked at close range; she wouldn't fall into that trap. She didn't look it, what with her overly thin frame and deliate figures, but years of street-life made her well conditioned to dashing through city streets. Discarded electronics lined the streets and her long legs made it easy to hurtle the obstacles without losing speed.

Things seemed to be going as well as could be expected considering she was being perused. The ragged breathing of her pressurers could be heard although they were feet behind her, Sakura was still running strong.

Sakura flung her head over her shoulder, spitting bits of hair from her mouth. Yes, they were still coming after her but at a slower pace. The three had broken from their tight formation into a straggling line with what appeared to be the only fit one in the lead. No mater, it seemed obvious that they weren't catching up to her anytime soon.

She felt triumphant as she turned her gaze to the path before her. It was a pleasant night, considering that the huge buildings surrounding her blocked the rampant winds. The exercise was refreshing, she liked the feel of cool night air whipping through her hair and against her face.

Her keen eyes focus on something she hadn't noticed before. Two figures were coming down the street towards her, humanoid in shape. No one went out at night, save technicians and high government officials; all normal citizens fears accidental capture. Their identifies were unimportant, what mattered was the fact that they meant danger for homeless like her. She hadn't been noticed yet, they were still strolling along at their leisure, but that would change.

The young girl decided to act quickly. Buildings walled her in and the street she ran down now was; the only chance of avoiding her pressures was to dash down a side alley and hope it opened into another street. Sakura pulled her entire body into the turn and the led technician shouted upon discovering her plan but was too far away to do anything. Unfortunately, she didn't see the lose cement underfoot until it was too late.

Her foot slid on the rubble, skidding instead of performing the clean turn she'd expected. She slid quite a distance, three maybe four feet, and was too occupied to notice the shadows she'd seen had heeded the technicians call. 

Something clamped onto her arm roughly and pulled her so a second hand captured her other limb. The touch brought with it an electrical sensation of fear. It raised through her body like adrenaline, making the hair on her arm stand up. She had been captured.

Sakura forced her eyes up and was unable to pull them away from the face of her captor; he was stunning. The night suited him, she could sense the mystery about him just like she had been able to sense Aya's distress. Deep amber eyes watched her with contempt and his face would have been handsome if it wasn't lined by a scowl. He held onto her effortlessly, as if she was nothing more than a stuffed toy, and she couldn't bring herself to fight against him.

Boots crunched and broke the girl from her reserve. 

"Now what do you think you two are doing out this late?" One of the technicians demanded amid heavy pants for breath. "It's past curfew, should have you two arrested."

The man turned his eyes to the man in one fluid movement, he shivered under the intense gaze. "Really?" he spoke in a smoldering voice emphasized by a slight accent, both seemed only to increase his grandeur.

Sakura saw two figures coming towards and she became aware of the second man when a gentler hand was placed on her arm. He looked extremely familiar... It wasn't that she'd actually met the man before, his benign eyes and carefully arranged black hair were completely foreign. But his expression, that half smile he was giving her, reminded Sakura of someone held very dear. Her gaze intensified, trying to see past his face and discover something about her forgotten past.

The man chuckled slightly and looked at the group of three technicians assembled before them. "I guess you couldn't recognize us, it's too dark," he said, still smiling. His voice was soft and quite, but not lacking a certain amount of authority. "Allow me to introduce myself; Hiiragizawa Eriol. And my room-mate Li Syaoran."

Horrified looks appeared on the technicians' faces and Sakura knew, with a sinking feeling, that the men who held her captive were extremely powerful to merit such a reaction from other men. Was it possible that falling into their hands was worse then being drug into a laboratory? She shuddered at the thought, not knowing anything worse than being capture and experimented on.

"Forgive us for any disrespect," the head technician mumbled. "But the girl you hold, she is property of the government."

Eriol looked puzzled, gazing on the man as if he had gone crazy. "Girl? I see no girl."

The technicians exchanged nervous glances. "Sir, you hold her arm."

"I see no girl," he repeated, digging into his pocket and holding out a handful of coins. "All I see is a valuable pile of marks."

His eyes widened with greed as he reached out for the pile, but Eriol pulled them back before he could pocket them. "There's no girl, correct? Only a pile of coins lying on the sidewalk?"

"Yes sir," he agreed readily.

"Was there a girl?"

"No sir."

Eriol smiled, looking quite disgusted by his actions, and tossed the coins into the street. "Goodnight gentlemen," he turned away from the group, one hand still on Sakura's arm, and led her in the opposite direction.

His partner, Li Syaoran, still had a hand clamped roughly around her slight arm as well. He turned to Eriol with a repelled look. "What are you playing at here, Hiiragizawa? You should have let those technicians take her, it would have been one less canaille on the street, but you paid them off! That alone could get you in more trouble than you can imagine. Never mind what you're going to do with her now."

"I have my reasons Li," he replied, looking perfectly pleasant save his raging eyes. "If you wouldn't mind releasing this young lady, I think you're hurting her."

Li's hand was biting into Sakura's arm, bruising the flesh with its force. She shook with fear, praying that she might have chanced on a good-natured man who would let her return to Hideyuki without any trouble. Her innocence prevented her from knowing why, but many other girl her age shared whispered tales of horrible acts committed when rich boys prowled the city at night, taking in poor girls… She didn't know what happened after that point and hoped to never find out why so many others had returned beaten and bloody with tears stream down their faces.

Syaoran released her arm and stepped back with a humph, leaving Eriol's light grip as the only thing restraining her. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself before," he apologized gently, kneeling before her and meeting her eyes. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, as you might have guessed. Could I have your name?"

"Sakura," she replied nervously.

He smiled disarmingly. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san, but I wish it were under different circumstances. You know it's dangerous to be out at night, what caused you to get mixed-up with those technicians?"

"I was trying to help a friend," her thoughts drifted back to Aya and she sent up a private prayer for her safety. Hopefully she'd manage to escape and get back to the beach.

"Oh, I see. Please try to be more careful next time, it's a very dangerous place out here at night." Sakura's heart flipped, he was going to let her go. The man reached out to pat her cheek fondly, but moved instead to push back a strand of dirty hair. He revealed a hidden part of her face, slightly bloody from a fall and matted with dirt. A frown passed over his expression and Sakura's hopes of escape were dashed. "Your face, Sakura-san. I would never forgive myself if I let you leave without cleaning it up. My apartment is a little ways from here. If you'd come with us, I'll be able to…"

Panic encompassed her mind. She was safe standing on the street with these two men, but if she returned with them to their home… A chill rushed though her body. No, the last thing she wanted was to end up like those other girls. "I appreciate your kindness greatly, Hiiragizawa-sama, but if I'm not home soon my friends will worry…"

He shook his head, tightening his hold. "I have to insist, Sakura-san, for your own good."

She shook and tears began running down her face. "No, please let me go…"

"You're hurt, I promise you can go back to your friends after."

"No, I can't. Don't make me, please don't make me…."

From where he was lounging against a building, Syaoran sighed impatiently. "You're making a scene, Hiiragizawa."

Eriol ignored him and caught the girl by her shoulders. Sakura gasped at how close he was, feeling uncomfortable but unable to scream. "I know this is hard, Sakura-san, but please trust me. I want to help. I won't hurt you. You need to trust me, how can I convince you to trust me?"

His small sermon calmed her slightly. There was something radiating from him that made her feel comfortable. She couldn't quite place it, but it made her feel safe. With a nod that went against her better judgement, she agreed to follow the strange man home.

"Thank-you," he replied earnestly, getting to his feet. 

Syaoran snorted in disgust as he pushed himself away from the wall. The man walked off without a second glance at the pair. 

Eriol sighed. "Please just ignore Li's attitude. He doesn't open to many people, but I assure you his bark is much worse than his bit, to fall back on an old saying." He smiled placidly, the disarming smile that overwhelmed Sakura with a feeling of being loved and held close by someone very special to her… As soon as the thought came it was gone, leaving her confused.

She felt a slight tug on her arm and looked up to see Eriol gesturing her forward. The girl obeyed and began walking beside the man she'd only just met but to whom she owed her life. What he was… there was something about him that made her think of the former life she'd had before her time on the streets. She couldn't remember anything about her life, she didn't even recall when Hideyuki and the now capture Tetsamoru had discovered her wandering the streets as a five year old and taken her in. It had never bother her before now, her past, but something about this man made her desperate to know who _she_ was and to discover the fate of her family.

They walked silently up a sharp incline of stones seemingly carved from a single block of granite. Li was still a distance ahead, seeming like nothing more than a shadow fleeting between the blazing street lights as he sauntered along without a glance back. At her side, Eriol too was looking straight ahead at the building looming ahead. It was all windows, stacks of windows held together with marginal strips of concrete that seemed dull compared to their dazzling counterparts.

"Welcome, Sakura-san, to our home," the dark-haired you announced, gesturing the building. 

Her mouth was opened in an 'O' of surprise. She'd never seen anything so grand… it sparkled in the moonlight like a the calm surface of a pound. In all the years she'd live on the outskirts of the city, she'd never seen anything so amazing… 

"You live… here?" It seemed to so big, so huge, like a palace fit for the kings of children's fairytales. And now she was about to step foot inside this amazing structure… _Don't be a dope, he has obvious power, he handed out enough marks to feed a person for a year as if they were pebbles. _Her instinct, which had saved her many times before, chimed in. _Be on your guard, be cautious. Don't let anything happen, you want to come out of this in one piece…_

That thought sobered her young mind and she set it against the wonders around her and on the task of escaping. Eriol noticed her mood swing with a slight smile. "I promised before, Sakura-san, and I'll promise again. No harm will come to you while you're within these walls."

She was being naïve and foolish, but his words comforted as they had before. He pressed a code into the large door before them and it slid open. Sakura stepped inside first, at Eriol's request, and was captivated by the finery before her. 

The apartment didn't look this big from the outside, or this luxurious. Down this hall was another larger room attached to a completely modern kitchen. This room opened into yet another hallway that forked and ran out of sight and on the other wall was glass panel slide open to let in a gentle breeze from the balcony that looked to the glowing city lights. Everything was cool and peaceful, the walls painted in earthy tones and the carpet a dark sandy gray. The furnishing, although sparse, looked expensive and beautifully crafted and an occasional water color lined the otherwise plain walls.

Li brushed passed her without a comment, jerking her from her reserve. Sakura saw his retreating figure, blending so well with the cool tones of the house, disappear down the right passage of the split hallway. Eriol appeared at her side, giving her an encouraging shove. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

He led her into the large room, making her sit on the couch, before walking into the kitchen and flipping a few switched on the wall panel. Both rooms burst into light and the counter flashed with thousands of small lights. Eriol hummed to himself as he moved around a kitchen, taking down a package here and a cup there. A few minutes later, he returned to Sakura and pressed a cup of tea into her hands. Startled, she looked up.

"Go ahead, drink it. It'll help you take your mind off you injuries, cleaning them might sting a little."

She obeyed, pressing the fine china cup to her cracked lips and taking a small sip of the liquid. Her taste buds came to life as the warm drink flooded her mouth. It was sweet yet bitter, calming and energizing, but above all it increased her feeling of peace. As she swallowed, the tea went so far as to sooth her scalding throat; she hadn't realized just how sore it had been. "Thank-you very much, sir."

"You can call me Eriol, if you don't mind," he replied, holding a small canister in his left hand. 

"Thank-you very much, Eriol-san," she repeated, then added shyly. "This drink is amazing… what is it?"

"It's a special type of tea."

Sakura nodded, looking thoughtful. "It tastes familiar, but it's a distant kind of familiar…" a yawn escaped her lips and she fought another back, taking a sip.

Eriol watched her struggling valiantly against sleep and took the cup from her hands. The girls eyes fluttered and only minutes passed before she was caught in a deep sleep. 

"Now then, Sakura-san, you won't have to worry about the painful side-effect of the medicine." He tended to his charge faithfully, frowning each time he found and bandaged a new injury. Her right arm had a partially healed slash looking months old. On her neck was what looked like a chemical burn and down the side of her face ran a series of gashes. Both her knees were a mess of rock and scab, he was thankful for her resting state as he broke the skin to get at the pebbles. 

After completing his task Eriol straightened, laying the girl flat on the couch so she could sleep in comfort. He pulled a blanket over her from before feeling his task complete. Sighing, he gathered the half-empty tea cup and headed for the kitchen, but he was intercepted.

"If you're through fussing over that little girl, I'd like to ask you what the hell you think you're doing!" Li was back, and angry. His eyes shot-forth sparks as he glared down his roommate, standing before him with his hands clasped at his sides in shaking fists.

Eriol regarded him calmly. "You're not very happy with me, are you?" he wondered pensively. "And my request will probably make you even angrier."

"Do not tell me you want to keep that girl here!"

"I want the girl to stay here."

Li growled deep in his throat, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to control himself. "No, Hiiragizawa. Not on your life."

"You haven't even heard my reason yet, dear descendant. She has powers, just as strong if not stronger than yours." 

"Do not compare that she-beggar to me," he exclaimed, "And don't call me that! I don't care if she's the damn savior to the entire human race, she will not stay in this house."

The blue-haired youth smiled his closed-eyed smile. "I never asked for your permission Li and I don't honestly need it. I just thought it would be polite to inform you the addition to our household."

His eyes were burning amber, "I don't care if you _are_ destined to rule this country, Hiiragizawa, you have no right to order me around."

"You don't have a say in this, I want her here."

The other moved so suddenly, springing onto Eriol with a spurt of violence and pining the young man to the wall beneath his weight. From his hand, the fragile tea-cup fell and spilled it's contents over the carpet. "She cannot stay, she'll be dead before she can spend one night here! You know how I feel about people like her, you know what they did!"

Eriol freed his right hand and made a discreet gesture. Li flew backwards into an armchair across the room with an expelled breath. The customary smirk was wiped from the face of the youth with glasses as he advanced on the other. "First off, you have no evidence to support that stereotype, I would have thought you were smart enough to separate facts and opinions. Second, and most importantly, you will not lay a hand on that girl. Do you hear me Li, not a hand. She will be joining you under my teachings and you will respect her. Do you understand?"

His amber eyes were filled with fire. "On one condition," he hissed out.

"Which would be?"

"She doesn't stay on for free," he said between gritted teeth, still stuck magically to the over-stuffed chair, "she works for her keep. I could care less what you teach her."

"That sounds fair. Then we have a deal," Eriol waved his hand and the spell holding his student diminished. The boy shot to his feet like a bullet and turned, preparing to storm away. "And Li, if you chose to hurt Sakura, you'll be very sorry." His customary smirk was back, but the cold glint in his eyes remained as the brown-haired youth walked from the room with a humph.

**************************************************************************************

"God damn, it's been too long." Hideyuki sat near the opening flaps of the sleeping tent, looking out at the ocean waves crashing tinted silver by moonlight. It had been hours since Sakura went chasing after Aya and both were yet to returned. Shiro had left only half an hour ago. The man stayed in favor or waiting with him for Sakura's return, he cared for her as well, but when she didn't return he had no choice but to leave things be. Kazuo was gone as well, slithering off somewhere just after Sakura's hasty escape mission. That worried him, Kazuo was not to be trusted.

He sighed again, hating his helpless and the images that were racing through his mind. Sakura's last words to him were all to clear as she rushed from his sight:

"It's Aya, she went out, I think, and now… she's being chased by technicians!"

What if they were captured? That seemed like the most likely explanation to explain their long absence. 

He knew Sakura all too well. He could see her rushing onto the scene, finding little Aya surrounded by technicians with no hope of escaping, and instigating a diversion. It backfired, though, there were just too many of them, and both she and Aya were captured…

Hideyuki shut his eyes against the painful scene. Now was a time to think positive, a time to believe in Sakura's survival skills. She'd gotten out of similar scraps before, she could do it again…

A hand on his shoulder made him glance to his left. Tomokazu was awake and beside, had been for many hours helping to keep watch for the missing girls, and patted the older boy comfortingly on his shoulder. "I'm worried too, Hideyuki-san, but we need to help for the best."

For a young boy, he certainly had quite a bit of insight. "Your right, they'll be find. Probably just spending the night some place safe so they don't get caught." He was identical to his little sister, his head covered in the same curly locks that hung in his face, overly long. They'd cut his hair only weeks ago with the sharp edge of some discarded scrap, but it grew too fast to keep up with. Tomokazu was tall and lean to an unhealthy extent; like the other orphans his bones were so bare they could be seen through his skin. Despite this, he was a fine boy. Intelligent, compassionate, and protective of his friends and family. One day he'd be in charge here, Hideyuki considered, when he and Sakura were gone and he was more than deserving of the position.

"She's like a sister to me too," the child continued. "I hope she gets back soon safe, with Aya-chan too."

__

A sister… The funny thing was he didn't consider Sakura a sister. No, not really. He'd gladly trade his life for hers if given a chance, but he'd much rather build a life _with _her than pass into the next _without_. Sakura was the most amazing person he knew, the only one he felt this way about. Her beauty and carefree nature, her kind and gentle sprit… considering all she'd been through it was a true attribute to her strength. Hideyuki wanted her as his wife, he'd known her for long enough to realize she was the only one he could be happy with. He realized his foolishness at waiting so long. It was only a mater of time before their luck ran out. One of these time Sakura would be unable to escape fate and he'd have to live with his unproclaimed feelings forever.   


Something small and warm pressed against his side. He glanced over to see little Kikuko awake and squeezed between himself and her brother. She had one thumb in her mouth and the other clutching a tattered blanket around her shoulders.

"Kiku, you're supposed to be asleep," Tomokazu reprimanded gently. 

She ignored her brother, clinging instead to Hideyuki's arm as she looked up at him beseechingly. "Sakura-san, is she back yet?"

He shook his head, patting her gently. "Not yet Kiku." Seeing the tears shimmering in the child's eyes, he gave her a small hug. "She'll be back soon though, don't worry."

With a sigh and small nod, Kikuko accepted his answer and climbed into his lap without another word. She snuggled against him and took her brothers hand, joining the two boys in gazing out at the swirling sand.

__

Bring Sakura back soon, Hideyuki thought to the dark night beyond. _Keep her safe and return her to us. Not just for me, but for the others too. We need her, without her I don't know what we would do._

**************************************************************************************

A little confusing? It was meant as a prologue, but there is an actual plot to this, involving all of the Card Captor Characters. Tell me, Yukito has already been introduce, but who is he? 

Let me know what you think; continue or no? 


End file.
